Expiriment 303
by Sincerely The Misunderstood
Summary: As I stand infront of the mirror, cold tears dripping from my eyes, I realize the cold hard truth. No matter how much I want it to be a lie, I know it's not. I may look like and angel but, inside, I'm nothing but a monster. A freak...an expiriment.
1. Expirement 303

**This is my second story ever. Ummm, Im not that nerveous for some reason...wierd. I know it sounds alot like maximum ride, thats kind of where I got my inspiration from but, I didn;t think it was worth putting it as a cross over since maximum ride charcetrs and the school are not mentioned soo..**

**I Don't Own Shugo Chara.**

_Beep, beep, Beep._

I slowly open my eyes, the vision around me being nothing but a bright blur of movement.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

I se the face if a women looking over me. " She's waking up." The words echo through my head, getting louder everytime.

_Beep, Beep, beep._

I feel something around my wrists tighten as my vision starts to get better, everything starting to focus.

Finally, I flash into reality. I stare up at a white roof as people yell commmands back and forth throughout the room.

A steady beeping noise comes from somewhere out of my line of vision and I try to move my head to look but, find myself unable.

Trying to bring my hands to my head, to see what's stopping it from moving, I find my wrists are restrained.

I start flailing desperatly, my mind starting to understand the situation.

I was strapped down onto a table, a cold, metal table. My legs and wrists must be restrained so I don't escape. My head, held there by a hard clasp around my ears.

" She's awake. She seems to be trying to figure out where she is." A femine voice rings.

" Don't tell me, take notes you idiot!" Another responds, his crueld voice givingmy already confused mind and head ache.

I try to remember what happened but all I manage to do is give myself a bigger head ache.

"Wh-where am I?" I croak, my voice sounding rusty and unreconizable.

"That was the quickest recovery time I've ever seen.!" I hear a voice int he backround mummble, but mostly, I hear footsteps approaching my table.

Finally, I see a man's face over top of me. His cold green eyes staring down at me curiously.

" I'll explain all of that later. For now, let's get you cleaned up and settled in shall we?" He asks and suddenly, all my clasps become undone.

I instictivly rub the sore skin on my wrist.

" Shino! Come escort expirment 303 to her room. Oh, andget her cleaned up too, would you?" The man asks before walking away.

Instantly, a girl in a white lab coat comes rushing to my side, a pink hospital robe in her hands.

That's when I realize that I was standing in this room, full of four creepy lab people and then man, completly naked.

I grab the robe and wrap it around me quickly, my face becoming red as rose as I stare at my feet.

" Follow me then." The girl says in a sickly sweet tone before, grabbing my hand and puliing me out of the hospital looking room.

I stumble after her, taking in my surroundings as we walk through a grand hallway, everything having a very modern look to it.

As we cross a bridge like hallway, I stare down at the surrounds underneath me. We were atleast fo feet in the air and below us, there was a large bed of water, looking almost like a lake with slow gentle waves then lapped up onto the sandy ground around it.

The lady pulled me into a glass elevator and then flipped open a compartment, revealing some sort of a scanner. She put her hand on it and a green light emitted from the machine briefly before rotating around, revealing a set upp buttons.

She quickly typed a code in, her hands moving quickly showing the she has ovbiously done this a few times.

A speaker aboce made a quick beeping noise before the elevator shot up, making me fall to my feet and my stomach jump from the speed.

The women didn't even flinch when I fell,

When the elevator stopped and the doors slid open, I jumped out as quickly as I could, happy to be out of that contraption. The women just sighed before taking my hand again and draggin my down a long arched hallway.

I couldn't help but think it looked like I was in a hotel, with the numberered doors that were all throughout the hallway.

She finally stopped at a door, and knocked on the door twice. I stared at her in confusion until,, I saw a piece of the wall rotate around to reveal a keyboard. she quickly typed something in and the door made clicking sound before opening.

The lady pushed me inside and then followed after.

" This is the basic room for anyone who will be staying with us here at camp." She says motioning towards the room.

My jaw practically drops and my eyes go as wide as saucers as I look around the room.

"We have high expectations here at the camp, Miss Mashiro." The girl said while walking farther into the room, her heels making a _click, click, click _sound on the dark hardwood floor.

I looked around the room in awe.

Two of the walls were painted a modern white; the one I'm standing closest too, with the door in it and the wall to the right. The wall farthest from me, and directly parallel to the door was a huge window with a big sliding glass door that led out onto a tiled balcony on the far right side.

The wall to my left was made of pure rock.

She walked towards the bed that was pushed into the very center of the window wall.

" I expect there to be not a scratch on this" She said, running her hands along the low to the ground black bed frame.

" I expect the bed to be made neatly, everysingle morning" She said, pointing towards the simple red bedspred that was neatly tucked into the bedframe, no loose fabric insight. a mix of red,black and white pillows were placed neatly on the bed and there was some clothes neatly folded on the end.

" To be kept clean at all times, no stains." She says placing her hand on the small black end table beside the bed, a piece of white glass was palced ontop of it.

"This phone can be used to call anyone in the camp location. You just dial their room number." She says, picking up the black phone off of the set it was resting on.

" This lamp is touch lamp." She says and taps the base of a simple black lamp, causing it to light" up. She taps it again and it gets brighter. She taps it a third time and it gets very bright and then, she taps it once more and it turns off.

" I don't want to hear the maids complaining about any food stuck in this rug, it;s very expensive and we really don't feel like replacing it." Leaning down, she runs her fingers through the red mat that was placed in the direct center of the whole room.

" Everymorning, you will find your schedule for the day on this chair." She said, picking up a thin piece of paper from a red, round chair that is hanging a foot or two of the ground from a large chain that hangs from the roof.

" You can adjust the height of this chair by pulling on this chain." She says and effortlessly tugs on the end of the chain, causing the chair to go a bit higher.

She walks away from the chair, situated on the right side of the door, and over to the large rock wall. She runs her hands along the rugged rocks.

" And for the love of lord, please, do not chip this rock. " She says with a sigh and then turns to the fireplace that's in the stone.

"And, don't burn the place down." She says and walks to the drawers that were built into the wall beside the door on the left.

" We will fill this with your unfirom and a few outfits of your choice. You will get to pick your outfits of choice later on, when you have free time." She says and then motions to the door in the right wall. It had two huge mirroirs on either side of a black door.

"That leads to the bathroom." She says simply.

" A maid will come every Tuesday to clean your room but other than that, you will clean your room yourself every other day." She says with nod before walking out the door, it closes instantly behind her.

" This, is way to much for me too handle." I sigh and flop down onto the bed.

_R-Ring! R-Ring!_

I rub my temples as the buzzing phone makes my headache worse.

Finally, I decide to answer.

" Hello?" I ask.

" Expirement 303, there will be someone in your room to pick you up in ten minutes. Please be ready and changed into the uniform that is laid out on your bed." A monotone voice says and then the line goes dead.

Sighing, I draw the red curtains closed so the whole freaking world didn't see me change and pick up the uniform.

I stare at the uniform in shock as my jaw practically hits the floor.

**Hey Guys! So what did you think! **

**Tell me in a review?!**

**Oh, and I started a Shugo Chara Role Play Forum. I need people to join. The link is on my profile ! Please join!**


	2. Mr Purple Headed Freak

**Hey Guys! I think I'm talking to myself but..whatever... **

**I NO OWN SHUGO CHARA.**

I stared at the uniform in front of me, eyes wide. It was...kind of...cute.

I slipped on the green button up shirt, green pleated skirt and, after many failed attempts, I decided to just use the black tie to put my hair up in a pony tail.

I rushed to put on the black tie as I heard a knock on the door.

"O-One second!" I called out and ran to the door, after I finished dressing.

I opened the door to reveal a boy in dark green army pants and no shirt, standing in front of me.

He stares forward, almost as if he didn't see me at all.

"Hello?" I ask, waving my hands infront of his face.

He blinks a few times before looking down at me, and then smirking. " Well, you're shorter then I thought you would be." He says simply before motioning me to follow him and walking down the hallway.

"Wha! Well, nice to meet you too you purple headed freak." I say and stomp after him, the door closing behind me the minute I step outof the room.

"That's Mr. Purple Headed Freak,to you Miss Mashiro." He says as he opesn the elevator.

" Pfft, whatever you say..." I mutter and step into the elevator after him, making sure to hold onto the rails so I don't fall down again.

When the door opens, he nods at me, then continues down a pure white hallway. With a sigh, I follow after him, not much else I can do at this point anyway.

He stops at a huge metal door, looks down at me but this time, a serious look in his eyes. He tapes something into the keyboard on the wall and with a wierd beeping noise, the metal door flies open.

" Good luck. " Is all he says before turning around, and walking away.

"What, what do you mean!" I yell after him.

Jumping probably a foot in the air, I spin around when I feel a hard grip on my shoulder.

" Expirement 303. It's time." He says, before pulling me into the room, without another word.

**Okay, hey guys. Thank you for the two reviews to my reviewers. I hope to see more reviews soon? **

**Oh, and I now officially have the link to my forum on my profile. For anyone who really likes Shugo Chara, I suggest you check it out. It would be dearly appreciated :) **


	3. It will all be over soon

**So thank you too my reviewers! It means a lot!**

**I don't own Shugo chara!**

I stumble after the man into the room.

The smell of hospital hits me in the face and I almost gag over how strong it is. Around me, there is a group of three people; all in lab coats carrying clip boards.

The man from before pulls me towards the metal table in the middle of the room and motioned for me to sit. He then looks towards the three others, "Experiment 303, Attempt 5." He says and then people instantly start writing on their papers.

I just stared at him, feeling somewhat scared.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, managing to keep my voice flat.

"Oh, don't worry. The pain will be worth it Rima. I promise." He says before forcing me to lie down flat on the table, quickly strapping my arms and legs down; the clips that keep my head from moving returning.

I try to move, but the restraints stop me. I violently try and rip my hands out of the clasps but, that only succeeds in making my, already raw, skin burn.

A bright light flashed over top of me, making my eyes water. It took me a few seconds to realolize they had moved a lamp over top of me.

"Get the injection, DNA grafts, and pain controllers." The man barked out commands and the group scattered about, getting him everything he needed.

He smiled happily," Don't worry Rima. It will all be over soon. "He whispered and then, I felt pain.

Unbearable pain as it cursed through my body. I couldn't hold back my scream, but the torture they were causing me, obviously had no effect on them as they continued to dissect me, playing with their little experiment and then, everything went black.


	4. Inhumanly Yellow Eyes

**Hey guys! **

**So..this chapter will be longer, even though personally I like having short chapter, I know readers like longer chapters soo...sigh...**

**Oh, And! I dedicate this chapter to Masterofyou simply because...Nagi smirks alot in this chapter...**

**I Dont Own Shugo Chara**

I wake up with a pounding head ache, my breathing shallow and my sheets sticking to my legs from sweat.

My mind reeling, it takes me a few minutes realize I'm in my new room. I roll of my bed, not falling far because of how low to the ground the bed is in the first place; my sheets follow me down, still clinging to my legs.

I untangle myself from the white fabric and struggle to my feet, my feet shaking wildly as I look around the room.

Same as I left it. I stumble to the bathroom, not surpised to see towels already neatly folded on the counter and jump into the shower.

The minute the hot water hits my body, I let out a sigh. Quickly getting my hair wet, I start to add shampoo, relieved that the water cleaned the grimy feeling off of my skin.

I rinse my hair, wash my body and get out of the shower. I grab the towel, wrap it around myself and step out of the bathroom.

I jump, practically two feet in the air almost drop my towel when I see Mr. Purple Headed Freak standing in the middle of my room.

He quickly notices me, and me in a towel and I think, I see a blush creep across his face.

" What are you doin gin here! What if I was changing!" I yell angrily at him.

He then smirks at me and runs his hands through his purple hair.

" Relax, if I wanted to see you changing, I would've by now." He says, scanning me from top to bottom.

Now it was my turn to blush, and that's exactly what I did but, not before I send him a cold death glare. Now, if I had enough patience, I probably would have been able to mentally diable him with my death glare but, I didn;t have the time or the determination at this point.

He simply stared back at me, that stupid smirk never leaving his face.

" Fine..whatever. What do you need/" I ask while puffing my cheeks out like a child.

" I'm supossed to come get you and bring you down to training." he responds.

" Fine. I'll be right back" I said, grabbed a uniform from the dresser and ran back to the bathroom; glad to be away from him and his lingering gaze on my bare legs.

" Pervert" I mutter to myself as I finish putting on my uniform. I throw my wet hair into a hair bun, guessing I don't have enought time to do anything else with it, and step out of the bathroom.

" Let's go." I snarl and walk out of the room, not waiting for him to follow.

He effortlessly catches up, opens the elevator door, types in a code and the elevator drops for what feels like only twenty seconds before the elevator comes to a dead stop and the doors fly open.

I would love to say I was as still and calm as Mr. Purple over there but...sadly, that would be a lie.

I stick my tong out at him childishly as he smirks down at the sprawled out me on the elevator floor.

" Let's go, Mashiro." He says before stepping out of the elevator into a tiled hallway. I follow behind him obediantly as he walks down the straigh hallway.

Finally, we reach a dead end, and there are two doors parralel to eachother at the end of the hallway.

" Girls change room is that way, in there you will find a locker with your name on it. Simply place your hand on the locker, it already has an example of your handprint. it will open, you will have a gym uniform there." He says simply, before dusapearing into the other room, wich I'm guessing is the guys change room.

I walk into the room, and look at the many rows of metal lockers, benches and metal walled stalls.

Sighing, I begint he search for my locker. I run my hands along the name tag on every locker but, instead of names, I find numbers. Lots, and lots, of numbers.

Utterly confused, I sit on the metal bench and try to think of a solution.

" What is this?" I ask myself as I stare at the manyof dozens of lockers.

" Need help?" A feminine voice rings from behind me, causing my to jump slightly.

I chuckle lightly and nod. " Yeh, umm..I was told my name would be on my locker but there are only numbers." I say, not looking away from the rows of lockers.

The other person chuckled, " Not your old name. Your new name. Your registered name." She says, footsteps signifying she was approaching me.

" What do you mean, my old name?" I snap, the confusion of everything starting to get my angry.

The voice sighed, and then paused as if she were in though. " What do the lab nerds call you?" She asks.

I can't help but giggle slightly at what she called the scientist and then, think.

What does she mean, what do they call me.

And then it hits me.

" Experiment 303." I said quietly.

" While, your locker is over here then." She said, the retracting footsteps meaning thr locker was away from me. I spin around and follow the girl, looking at the the lockers so I can memorize the many twisting rows to get to mine.

" Here ya go!" She says, patting my locker slightly.

" Oh, I'm expirement 102, by the way. Nice to meet you." She says, her inhumanly yellow eyes shining.

"Thanks." I mummble, unable to look away from her eyes. She quickly recoils, as if I had threw fire at her or something, scanned me from top to bottom and ran off.

In the distance, I hear a locker open and close and then, a door swing open and slam close.

I stare at my locker and shyly, place my hand on the cold silver surface. Withing less then a second of my hand being there, the door clicks, meaning it had been unlocked.

I open the door, and find a smal pile of folded clothes and running shoes. I grab them, and walk over to the stalls.

Quickly locking the door behind me, I step into the room and slip off my uniform and slip on the new gym outfit. I throw my uniform in the locker and slam it shut before exiting the change room from a door on the other side of the room.

" Mashiro-chan!" I hear Mr. Purple call me and then I see him running over to me. He stops when he's only a meter or two away from me.

" This is training. It's hard. I promise you that." He says.

" Thanks, I'm looking forward to it." I mutter with rolled eyes.

" Oh, trust me. This will surpise me. You'll probably never look at your life the same way again, after this." He says.

How big can this be? Seriously, are aliens going to invade or something.

" Whatever you say, Purple head." I say with a roll of my eyes.

He smirks at me but then it quickly drops and he looks at me worriedly as he stares off at something behind me.

" Expirement 249." a fimiliar femal greets from behind me. " Hello, Mrs. Yuu." Purple head responds.

" Expirement 303, we are in need of you in the lab." The voice says and grabs my hand. I instantly remeber who she is. the girl that showed me around my first day; which was only yesterday yet, it seems like I've been here for weeks.

I wave at ' Expirement 249' and then, stumble after the girl as she pulls me after her, to the elevator, types something in and drags me through a fimiliar hallway and instead of walking through the metal hospital door, we continue to a different room.

" Sit down, he will be here any moment." The lady says and walks out of the office like room, with book shelves lining the back wall. She closes the door behind her, leaving me bymyself sitting infront of the glossy wooden desk.

The man from the first day walks into the room and smiles at me.

" Aw, Expirement 303, it's good to see you." He say in a sickly sweet tone.

" That makes one of us." I spit.

" Tsk, tsk. There's no need to be like that, were all family here." he says as he approaches me.

I stay silent.

" Well, I guess it's time to explain to you exactly what ' The Camp' is" He says as he takes his seat in a huge leather chair behind the desk.

"No shit, sherlock." I scoff.

He rolls his eyes but remains calm.

" You see, ' The Camp' or 'Weapon X' as we like to call it, is a very top secret base." He says as the lights dim down in the room and a projecter screen lowers itself from the wall behind him.

" Well, you see. We are on orginization where we take the...unwated kids. The orphans, the rebels,the misfits...the troublemaker. We train them, we make them obediant, smarter, more athletic. Me train them to their strongest point." He says and then takes a pause.

" Well, here..we create weapons." he says with a smile.

" Expirement 303. You were sent her for a reason. Just like everyone else." He said.

" I'm sure you know what that reason is, too." he said. " Or atleast you will, once your memory comes back." He added with a sigh.

I stay quiet and glare at him.

" My point is, you were sent here with a purpose and a purpose we have already made use of." he said, and clicked next on the remote.

My eyes widen at the picture it displays.

" This was our first attempt" He says with a frown.

I look in horror at a child, no older then ten. Her blonde hair hangs limply at her sides and her eyes had bags under them that showed she handn't slept in days.

She had possesed blue eyes that looked into the camera hungrily and her outh hung open limpy, showing a black mouth and sharp teeth. She had orange beak like shape sprouting of her face and feathers poking out of her skin in patches here and there.

" She only lived for a week." he said dissapontedly.

The picture switched. This one looked very different.

" He lasted a full year. We spent two years trying to perfect the formula. He was our second attempt.

The boy had fatheary skin, and huge brown wings sprouting from his back.

" This, is our third attempt." He says, scanning my reaction. I let out a gasp as I stare at the picture.

The blonde girl had no wings, nothign wrong with her...yet. She had her gold eyes open wide in terror and she screamed, strapped to a metal table.

" Expirement 303. We have suspect very highly that you will be sucess." he says. I still hadn't taken my eyes off the screen that flashed through pictures of me.

" Yesterday, we injected the formula. The surgery has been complete. We suspect that any symptoms of your transformation should start anytime soon." he said with a ture mad scientist smile.

And begin anytime soon, is exactly what they did.


	5. Falling

**Okay! So, this is the real chapter five. The one I was trying to upload the firsttime but, I uploaded 'Blood Stained Memories' by accident. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, go check out my very important authors note on the chapter before this and, it will explain. **

**Oh, I hope I downloaded the right chapter this time... T_T**

**I NO OWN SHUGO CHARA**

_Falling, Falling, Falling._

_My heart thumps in my chest uncontrollably as I watch the cliff side above me get smaller and smaller. _

_Many people stand on the edge of the cliff, angered and horrified looks on their faces as they stare at me._

_Falling,Falling, Falling. _

_Black fabric whisp out around me, surrounding me in black. It flails in the wind as I fall straight down. _

_Quickly, I flip around so I'm now facing the ground as it appraoches at a dangereously fast speed. I can't help but smile as the wind whips through my cloak. _

_Finally, once I get close enough to the ground, I go into a perfect dive position and drop straight into the water below, probably barely even making a splash. _

_I hold my breath as the underwater current pushes me down stream, trying to force me up but, I refuse to break the surface, not yet, atleast. _

_The cold water numbs my skin and for some reason I can't explain, I almost like it. _

_The force of the water scoops rock and dirt up and throws me around with it, as I twist and turn and loop with the strenght. _

_When the current stops pushing me, I instantly know I've reached my desired destination and, with a push off the bottom of the stream, I rocket to the surface. _

_Gasping for breath I held for way too long, I swim over to the small island, a boat sitting there, making the water stir slightly from the motor. _

_" Rima! You made it! I was beginning to think you hadn't been able to pull through." I feminine voice rung from the boat._

_I pull my self onto shore and undo my cloak and take off my black mask, quickly discarding them both into a bag that the older girl hands me when she steps off the boat._

_" Did you get it?" She asks, flipping her straight blonde hair out of her face as she follows me onto the boat._

_" Of course I did, Kusukusu. What, do you think your sister is loosing her touch?" I ask with a mocking smile. _

_" Well, this trip did take you a full minute longer then the last." She said and eyes the cloak I pulled out of the bag curiously._

_" So, let's see it." She says. _

_I give her a smile as my hands fumble through the dark fabric, trying to find the secret pocket. I quickly find it and with a quick unzipping of the clasp, I discard the objects inside._

_Small jewels fall out from the pocket but, the only thing we pay attention to is the beautiful necklace I now hold in my hands._

_" It was easier to get then I imagine. The hard part was trying to leave all the others behind yet, this was the prized possesion. Only the most expensive, devine jewlery." I chimed as my sister stared wide eyes at the piece of jewlery._

_" Even more beaitful then I imagined." She said._

_" Okay, pack it up, we better get going." She added and then went to the front of the boat, aready starting to move away from the deserted island._

_I quickly pack the jewels away into the cloack and place it back into the bag before sitting down. _

_We were only five kilometers from my families small lake house when , I hear a loud gunshot emit from somewhere behind us. _

_The boat continued going and my sister looked back at me frantically before going full speed._

_Bam, Bam, Bam_

_The boat starts filling with water and before I know it, it's sinking into the dark blue. I look at my sister nerveously and she looks around, we were miles away from any land. _

_" Rima Mashiro, nice try. You almost got away without getting caught." My eyes widen as I feel a gun pointed to my side. _

_My sister stares at me shocked then, at something behind me._

My eyes snap open as my hands continue to clutch my head.

Scull splitting pain pounds on my head, it's almost as if my own personal hand grenade just went off.

As I lay there, crumpled into a pained ball on the ground, the man glances at me from his desk and smiled.

" The transformation has begun." He said into a blue tooth on his ear.

**Okay, so next chapter I will be revealing what Nagi is. **

**I have a Poll up on my profile that I really! Really! Really! Need you to answer becase, I can't decide what I want Nagi to be. There are a few options so go vote on the poll on my profile on what YOU think the expirement they did on Nagi resulted in. **

**Until next time!**


	6. May I join you?

**I Do Not Own Shugo Chara Or Any Of The Characters. **

I wake up in my room, my head still pounding in pain as I stare up at the ceiling, trying to concentrate.

A sudden feeling of nausea comes over me and before I know it lean over the edge of my bed and…well…you don't exactly want to know the rest.

I jump in surprise when I feel someone pull my hair back and out of my face and I feel a shiver go travel up my spine when I feel slow, comforting circled being rubbed on my back.

I lean back up after I'm sure I'm done and my eyes meet Mr. Purple head's eyes.

"Hey." He says with a concerned smile.

"Oh…Hey," Muttering, I look down at the bucket beside my body and, once again, lean over my bed.

Mr. Purple Head pulls my hair out of my face once again and continues his soothing circles.

When I sit back up he looks me over. "You done?" A small smirk on his face as he says this.

"Yeh. I-I think." I respond weakly.

I lay back down onto my bed, the blankets making a quiet _puff _sound at the new found pressure.

"So…what are you doing in my room anyway?" I slur, trying my best not to fall asleep again.

"I was sent to take care of you." He says.

"Your transformation has just began and phase one…isn't exactly pleasant. You will be greeted with a lot of headaches and the nausea is the worst part. That bucket right there, will become your new best friend over the next few days." He says the last part with a chuckle.

Groaning I roll over onto my side so I can look at the bucket. "The next few days! So I'm going to be spitting my guts out for the next few days!"

Nagi smiled, he looked amused by all this.

Why, that little Stupid Purple Headed Freak! I'm going to show him a piece of my mind!

…Bad Idea…

I spring up to smack that smile off his face but, find myself leaning towards the bucket beside my bed instead.

I clutch the metal bucket in my trembling hands as I spit up my lunch.

Did I even eat lunch?

When was the last time I ate?

I place the bucket back on the ground and simply glare at Purple Head.

"The name is Nagihiko by the way." The guy says casually.

"Rima" I mutter and stare at the bucket quizzically, deciding if I was going to need it in about five minutes.

"Nice to meet you Rima, I'm the leader of squad thirteen and, your new captain." Nagihiko says with a smile.

…Looks like I have to puke again.

" Aw c'mon! Being in my squad can't be that bad!" Nagihiko whines.

I just roll my eyes and sigh in relief. I'm already starting to feel better.

"I'm going to take a shower." I say and stand up.

Arms quickly wrap around my waist when I stand up; being a lot weaker than I thought, I would have fell on my face if, Purple hadn't stabilized me with his stupid arms.

"Are you sure you can stand in the shower alone, or do you want me to join you." He asked. I can hear the smirk burning in his words.

I quickly squirm out of his grip and stumble towards the shower.

"Pervert" Is all I say before slamming the bathroom door shut lock it and then strip before stepping into the shower.

I quickly wash my hair and body and then step out of the shower, not wanting to stay in there to long because I already started to feel dizzy.

I grab my towel, wrap it around myself and then peak out the door to see if Nagihiko was still there.

Sitting on my bed, reading a magazine. He was waiting for me.

"What are you doing here? I told you I was going to take a shower! So why did you stay here!" I yell from inside the bathroom"

"I was told to take care of you, so you're not exactly supposed to leave my sight. I made an exception with the shower." Nagihiko said, not looking up from his book.

"Whatever." I huff and run out and grab my uniform before running back into the bathroom and changing.

I throw my hair in a bun since it is wet and I don't feel like trying to blow dries it.

Is there even a blow drier here?

Stepping out of the bathroom, I walk over to my chair and sit down.

"Do you want to go meet the rest of the squad?" He asks, suddenly standing up.

"No." I mutter.

"Awe! C'mon! They really want to meet you!" He whines.

"No" I repeat.

" …"

" …"

"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I yell out frantically, trying to kick my way out of his grip.

" We're going to see the squad." He says, carrying me out of my room bridal style.

" No! let me down." I yell out.

"Let me think…hmm…nope." He says after a while. He goes down the elevator, through a bunch of hallways, ignoring the giggles and the stares of other kids in the same uniform as us.

"We're here." He says and then finally puts me down; we're standing in front of a white door.

He types in a code on the panel beside the door and it hisses open, revealing a room that appears to be in complete chaos.

The last thing I see is Nagi's face going bright red…and then I, I get hit in the lead with a metal block.

**Hey guys! I'm back! Don't kill me! I was grounded once for punching a kid and then I was grounded again for skipping class….**

**I know I told you that I would introduce what Nagi is in this chapter but, I had a change of plans…sorry..**


End file.
